


Day Off

by Lucy410



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm has a day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

“Malcolm!”

The banging on his door had intensified and in protest Malcolm pulled his sheet up over his head. Hopefully whoever it was would go away and leave him to sleep. Surely it wasn’t too much to ask to want a lie-in on his day off.

The banging seemed to have stopped and cautiously Malcolm emerged from under the sheet. This was probably all his own fault, since he rarely took a day off. In the past he’d preferred to spend every day working but Jon had been making concerted efforts to get him to relax a little more and Malcolm had been surprised to find that he actually enjoyed it. Sighing, he flexed his toes, enjoying the luxury of not having to get out of bed straight away. Of course waking up in Jon’s bed was even nicer but last night Trip had needed to talk to Jon about something urgent and they must, he realised, have been talking late because although Jon had said he would come and see Malcolm once they’d finished, here he was, waking up alone.

“Hmm,” Malcolm snuggled down to think about Jon his favourite topic when his eyes flew open. “Bloody hell I forgot.”

He started out of bed just as the door to his quarters slid open, revealing Jon and Trip who very quickly slapped a hand across his eyes.

“Jeez Malcolm, that was a sight I didn’t need to see.”

Malcolm glanced down at himself, perplexed. He was wearing pyjamas, well pyjama bottoms and they were only slightly too small for him. Hang on a minute. Malcolm raised his eyes and once again he saw Jon and Trip standing in his doorway. Trip still had a hand across his eyes but Jon was smiling at him.

“What’s going on? I was trying to have a lie-in.” His aggrieved tone made Jon smile even more.

“You were supposed to meet us for breakfast,” Trip said.

“I was supposed to meet Jon for breakfast,” Malcolm corrected. “I overslept.”

“It’s okay,” Jon stepped forward and took Malcolm’s hands and the man took a deep breath, he was getting over-anxious again.

“Maybe you could put some clothes on,” Trip suggested from the doorway. Then at a look from Jon he withdrew, the door hissing shut and cutting off whatever he had been about to say.

“I’m sorry..” but Malcolm didn’t get much further because Jon had taken his face in his hands and kissed him.

“I should be apologising,” Jon said, “for not coming to see you last night.”

“I must have fallen asleep.” Malcolm’s eyes narrowed as he realised that Jon didn’t seem to be able to stop smiling. “What is it? You know I don’t like surprises.”

“A habit I am trying hard to break you of.”

Malcolm shook his head. “It won’t work.”

“I think you should hold fire on that statement for now.” Jon squeezed Malcolm’s hand. “Why don’t you get dressed.”

“What have you and Trip been up to? Jon I don’t..”

“You’ll like this surprise, I promise. Now get dressed. No, not your uniform.”

Malcolm had to admit that wearing his uniform was second nature to him, enough so that he actually had to think carefully about what to wear. Jon obviously had no such problems as he was hunting through Malcolm’s clothes, muttering to himself as he did so.

“These are the only remotely sexy clothes you have.” Jon complained as he deposited a black roll-neck sweater and a pair of dark trousers onto Malcolm’s bed.

“I choose my clothes for comfort,” Malcolm pointed out as he dressed quickly. “There, now are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jon hit the door release and poked his head out into the corridor. “Trip!” he bellowed.

“Right here Jon,” cautiously Trip took his hands away from his ears. “You didn’t have to shout.”

“Have you got the blindfold?”

Blindfold! Malcolm didn’t like the sound of that at all.

“Jon!” He raised his hands and began to back away as Jon advanced on him. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Trust me.”

Those words mollified him slightly and Malcolm let Jon secure the blindfold and lead him out into the corridor, he could only hope that not too many people would see him being led through the ship.

He realised as he was guided and occasionally prodded in the right direction that he didn’t know the ship as well as he thought he did. His awareness of where he was seemed dulled and for a moment he fought back panic, suddenly convinced that the next step he took would take him out into the vacuum of space.

“It’s alright Malcolm.” Jon’s hands were warm and Malcolm grasped them desperately. “Not much further.”

Finally the blindfold came off and Malcolm found that he was standing inside a shuttlepod. Jon was next to him but Trip had vanished. Slowly Malcolm looked around. There was a makeshift double bed just opposite from where he was standing and the whole interior had been draped with material, making the utilitarian space seem softer and more intimate.

“When did you do this?”

“Last night.” Jon’s face was glowing. “Trip helped me. I wanted today to be special.”

“I’m just.. I can’t..” Malcolm was stammering and then he realised tears were rolling down his cheeks. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

“I wanted to know how special you are to me Malcolm. I know it’s hard being together here on Enterprise so we’re taking the shuttlepod out. So we can be completely alone. So we can have a day off.”

The end


End file.
